Exactly The Way They Were Supposed To Be
by JasmineBehindTheTrees
Summary: What if Bella had never been faced with nearly being hit by Tyler's van? What if she never even had any relationship with Edward Cullen? What if things were exactly the way they were supposed to be?
1. Prologue

_What would happen if Bella had never even been faced with nearly being hit by Tyler's van? _

_What would happen if she never even had any sort of relationship with Edward Cullen? _

_What if things were exactly the way they were supposed to be?_

**Prologue**

I don't know what it was, but I just had this really akward feeling stepping out of my mom's car as she dropped me off at the airport entrance.

"Now, Bella, are you sure, like positively sure, that you want to do this. I mean, we can rent you your own apartment if you really don't want to see Phil everyday."

My mother was always like this. Totally protective and always worrying about how I felt. But, that's why I loved her, and maybe that's why I had these butterflies right now.

"I'm fine mom. No aparment rentals neccesarry." Although that really sounded tempting! "There's nothing wrong with Phil. I just want to go spend some time with Dad, that's all."

Renee got out of the car and came over to my side to give me one last hug. She couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry for being this way Bella. It's just, so heartbreaking to see you leave like this. I feel like I am doing something wrong."

The look on her face was painful. I hated seeing my mom like this. She was everything to me and I wanted her to be happy. I guess that's exactly how she felt about me.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. Really, don't worry about me. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed and looked down to her feet. "Don't forget, I love you Bella!"

"I won't." I promised as I turned and headed for the entry to the airport.

I looked back behind me to see my mother, back to the car and her hands held up to her face as if to prevent her from crying.

I felt an awful stinging in my eyes when I turned back and headed for Forks, Washington.

Things would never be the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** A lot to come! This was just a little teaser, hence the name prologue, for you all. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Do You Remember The Blacks?

**Chapter 1**

**Do you remember the Black's ?**

Sitting in the car with Charlie on the way back to his house was probably the strangest feeling I have had.

We didn't say anything to eachother since he picked me up from the airport in his sheriff car. Just a "Hey Bells." and an exchange of hugs.

Seriously, I hadn't really talked to Charlie since I was eight and I used to spend the weekends up here. I had that feeling that I think everyone gets when you just want to say something so badly but you just can't find the words.

Luckily, Charlie was the first to cut the silence that floated through the air.

"So, Bella. How's life?" He frowned and then stuttered,

"I-I mean...what's up? What made you want to come to Forks all of a sudden?"

I mentally made a note of my dad's awkwardness. That's something I inherited from him for sure.

"Oh, well, I don't know Charlie. I just really thought I should come visit you again. I know we haven't really gotten a chance to catch up and there's nothing like a father-daughter relationship, right?"

Wow. That sounded sort of lame.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Bella. I'm glad you decided to come."

I didn't say anything after that. We simply just went back to silence once again.

A few minutes later, he cleared his throat as if to get my attention. I was one prone to dazing off.

"So, um..do you remember the Black's, Bella?"

I think I remembered the name, but I wasn't quite sure. It had almost been ten years since I'd been down here and got to know the small town people of Forks.

"Uh, actually I don't." I giggled.

"Ah, well that's okay. We'll just introduce you that's fine." He smiled and then laughed a hearty laugh and said,

"You and Jacob used to play all the time. I remember one summer when you came up here. Boy, you and Jacob were a mess. You guys got into everything your little hands could possible find! Ha! I remember the joke around town, 'One day these two are going to be a happy couple!' Hilarious, you two."

I blushed. I wasn't really sure I remembered this Jacob. That was embarrasing. What if he remembered me? What was I going to say? 'Oh, I totally forgot who you were but, we are supposed to be best friends!' I would look pitiful.

Charlie probably figured I didn't know what he was talking about so he informed me quite soon.

"Oh, Jacob's is Billy's son. That's why I asked you if you remembered the Black's. Yeah, he's fifteen right now. Just about two years younger than you. All you wanted to do was go over and play with him on First Beach. You guys were inseperable."

He sighed with contentment and smiled, continuing,

"I guess it's all thanks to me and Billy though. We've been best friends ever since I can remember! We hang out a lot. Oh, you'll love the Black's Bella. You'll remember them in no time. Trust me."

I hope I would.

Charlie continued on,

"Well, back to my point. I thought maybe we could go over to their place for dinner tonight. You know, maybe like a celebration dinner? What do you say?"

I guess that would be fine. I mean, what _did_ I have to do. I pretty much had no friends, and this was the perfect opportunity, that is, if he doesn't mind my awkward, uncoordinated, not-so-pretty- since of being. I tried to smile and sound excited, covering up how I really felt, which was gloomly like the gray Forks, and said,

"Sure! That sounds great."

"Alright. We'll go home and get you unpacked and head for La Push at seven then."

Ah, bliss.


	3. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and for everyone who is enjoying the story so far. I am truly sorry for those of you who do have strong dislikes of the relationship between Bella and Jacob, but nonetheless I will continue on with the story because I do love Jacob personally, and this is how I perceived the story would be if Bella had never held special relations with Edward. So, even if you don't like Jacob, hopefully you'll like the story and I could change your mind!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Welcome Back...**

La Push, Washington. It's a small little town, or Indian Reservation I may say, located on the outskirts of Forks.

It was a pretty nice town. Friendly people, beautifully sceneries, and most of all, an amazing beach, First Beach.

La Push was where we were right now. And it was where the Black's were.

Billy and Jacob Black had lived in their little brick ranch for all of since anyone can remember. From Charlie's breif descripition, more like a biography of the Black's, I found out pretty much all I 'forgot' over the years I hadn't been here.

I am guessing Charlie figured out my cluelessness to what was going on in Forks anymore. Can you blame me though? Luckily he did tell me about everything in the car on the way there so that I'd be prepared when we arrived at their house.

I now knew that Jacob and his father belonged to the Quilueute tribe. Charlie didn't tell me so much as to the tribes beliefs and legends though. Jacob's mom had died in a car accident when he was only three years old, he had two other sisters named Rachel and Rebecca that were off in college, and that he loved cars. He was just like any normal teenager Charlie said.

Well, we'd wait to see.

Riding in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser up the dirt road to Billy's was pure torture. I felt as if I was being jerked around endlessly in the car by the numerous bumps in the round. When they say 'This is going to be a bumpy ride' they were probably talking about the ride up to Billy's.

Finally, my tossing around had been over when Charlie came to a hault right in front of the lawn of the little house.

The house gave me such a warm feeling when I glanced at it's features. It looked as if it only had at least two bedrooms, but it was so quaint and pleasant that I imagined it felt as warm as it made me feel inside.

The house was surronded by the lush, green forest behind it, giving the brick a brillant color up against the green forest.

It was so simple, yet, just so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie abviously saw the smile and turned to me before he got out the car and said with a smile,

"Remember this place Bells?"

He laughed as he jumped out the car and walked over to my side to open my door for me.

As we headed towards the front door, something inside my stomach, a feeling like no other went off inside of me. It felt as if a bomb were about to go off inside of me. The feeling you get when you have been highly anticipating something for such a long time. It ticked inside of me and it increased as we grew closer to the door.

My heart beat was increasing in it's pace and I found myself suddenly hyperventilating mentally the first instant when we were at the door.

Why was I reacting this way? I didn't even know what Jacob Black looked like. I just had an out of body experience. This was unreal.

Charlie knocked on the door two times, but before he could get to his third and last knock, the door flew open.

On the other side of the door stood a boy.

Jacob Black.

He was probably about 6 inches taller than me and he looked pretty tall for his age. His long, black hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his long neck.

At first, it was as if he didn't even see me. He flashed a huge, bright white smile at Charlie with his perfect teeth that really stood out against his beautiful, dark brown skin and said,

"Hey Charlie! It's nice to see you again man!"

Charlie smiled and then looked down to me and back to Jacob again.

"Jacob, this is Bella. I'm sure you remember her right?"

Jacob quickly averted his eyes from Charlie's face to look down at me. His smile slowly faded from his face as he just stared at me blankly. I couldn't tell his emotion at all and it was starting to bug me. Why didn't he say anything? For goodness sake, why was he just staring at me? Did I have a bug on my face?!

Charlie cleared his throat when he realized Jacob's reaction and suddenly Jacob gained composure.

"OH! Sorry, wow! Bella. It's been so long....."

His bright smile came back and he continued to look down into my face as if he was hypnotized. Shaking his head slowly back and forth, I thought I could hear him say lowly under his breath something like, "I can't believe this..." But I wasn't sure he said that.

I blushed. Apparently, he remembered me, but I had to admitt, this was quite embarrasing.

"Umm," I said awkwardly, stumbbling on my words, "Yeah...it, um, has."

He laughed and smiled again. His smile was truly amazing and it sent off thrills inside of me for some reason.

Looking down, making no eye contact, as if he was shy, he put his hand out infront of me for me to shake and said,

"Welcome back, Bella..."


	4. Hand In Hand

**Chapter 3**

**Hand in hand**

Looking down at Jacob's hand for a minute, I didn't know what to do. But then, I finally gained composure and lightly put my hand in his.

His grasp was warm. A little too warm. But it felt nice. For some reason.

I felt my cheeks getting redder by the second. Why? I don't know. There's just something about being around Jacob that made me feel, different. Not normal.

As we released from the handshake, Charlie scooted past Jacob, patted Jacob's shoulder and walked into the house saying,

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." And he disappeared into the house shouting out to Billy.

So now, Jacob and I stood in front of eachother in the awkward atmosphere. He loooked up and averted his eyes around at every possible thing except me. He was nervous, I could tell, but why?

Finally, after a few minutes he decided to look down at me. Scratching the back of his neck, looking like he didn't know what to do he said,

"Billy is still frying up some fish...so...uh..what do you want to do now?"

I really didn't know as a matter of fact. This was all slowly coming back to me, the misty atmosphere, the breezy chill of the wind, and the cloudy skies. It was twilight outside and it gave the atmosphere a mystical feeling. I looked around Jacob's yard and my eyes met a tiny little shack not so far away from the house. It looked as if it was home-made, with its slanted metal roof with rust and the wood that held it together.

"Um..what's over there?" I pointed to the little shack I was eyeing.

"Oh! That's my garage? Wanna see?"

Before I even had the chance to answer, Jacob grabbed my wrist and practically flew me over to the garage.

The garage was filled with everything a mechanic could possibly need. Hammers, screws, renches, tires, rims, car pieces and everything! In the center of the garage held what looked like half of a truck to me. It was red, and only had two doors and two tires on it and looked as if the back was missing.

Wow. Charlie wasn't joking when he said Jacob liked cars. It seemed as if this was all Jacob did.

Looking around at practically everything, I was amazed. Jacob apparently saw my shocked expression and started talking with much contentment,

"So...what do you think?" He laughed as he walked over to a bench next to the unfinished car and sat down, pulling out a wrench and examining the truck.

"It's....just amazing. Y-you _do_ this?" I studdered over my words.

Jacob smiled and looked up at me still standing at the entrance. His dark brown eyes seemed to glow and his white smile practically made _me_ want to smile. He just had this..essence that intoxicated me.

"Ha. Yeah, this is pretty much all I do. Homework...cars. Guess I kinda have no life huh?" He smiled again and looked back at the car.

"No..this is just awesome." I laughed and continued examining the garage.

"Come sit." He moved over on the bench and patted the small spot left next to him. He sure did welcome me back. It felt like I hadn't been gone for almost ten years. Slowly, I made my way over to the bench, careful not to touch anything. I was very accident prone.

Sitting down on the small spot left for me, my shoulder rubbed up against his.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time, looking at eachother.

What a coincidence. That was really weird and yet, so natural. Looking in eachother's eyes, we both slowly burst into laughter at the weird situation.

"That's always been you and I Bella," Jacob smiled going back to work. "Always synchronizing when we talk or finishing eachother's sentences. One of the things I vividly remember." He softly laughed and then sighed, "It's weird...I remember a lot of our childhood. You'd think I'd forget."

I looked down and blushed. It's too bad I forgot.

"One of my foundest memories was how we'd climb up to the top of the house and just sit on the roof." Jacob stopped working, wiped his hands on a nearby towel, and looked back at me, continuing,

"We'd just, talk, talk about anything. And then..right as the sun started going down, we'd lie down and gaze up at the stars together. Hand in hand....until you fell asleep."

He gently smiled and seemed to burn me with his intense stare. But the ironic thing was that I couldn't look away from him.

He shook his head laughing, and then slowly stood up continuing,

"I remember carrying you back down off the roof so that you could go home. It was hilarious!"

Smiling, I stood up and followed Jacob back out of the garage.

"Did we do that a lot...I mean, the on the roof thing?" I looked up at Jacob as we walked towards the house in the dark, our footsteps matching in pace.

"Yeah..every night." He looked back down at me when we reached the front door, giving me a crooked smile.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Ready for some fish?" He opened the door and waited for me to go in.

Jacob Black had truly made an impact on me and I hadn't even been in Washington for more than a day.

He was perfect. I don't know what exactly it was, but deep down, it was like I still had a piece of him inside me and now, that piece was blossoming, coming back to me. And eventhough I hadn't really remembered my childhood in Forks, I still felt as if I knew Jacob forever and that he was a peice of me, and being with him now, would some how bring back that pleasant childhood of _ours_.


	5. Intense Stares

**Chapter 4**

**Intense Stares**

Walking out of Jacob's warm little house, I felt pleased. Jacob and I were both practically doubled over laughing as we stood on the front steps.

Billy had followed Charlie out to the car as they talked.

I had had an amazing time with the Black's. Charlie was right. Even though I found myself quite embarrassed when Billy brought out the baby pictures, I still couldn't help but smile.

"This one was my favorite. You and Jacob in the bath tub Bella! How sweet!" I remember Charlie smiling and pointing at the naked baby pictures. Wow. That...was interesting.

I hadn't realized me and Jacob truly had been friends since the start.

"Wow that was awesome Bella." Jacob stopped laughing and turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"I know. I had a great time. And Billy can really cook." I giggled.

"Yep. He's my personal chef." Patting his belly, Jacob looked over to his dad at Charlie's cruiser.

I yawned deeply and shivered. It was getting dark, and cold, and I was tired. It had been a long day.

As Billy rolled past Jacob and I into the house he smiled at me and said,

"It was nice seeing you Bella. Come visit us soon."

"You too Billy. I'll be sure Charlie brings me over some time." I smiled.

Charlie started up the cruiser and I guess that was my cue to starting heading towards the car.

"You don't have a car?" Jacob stared at me in amazement and shock.

"Uh..no. I didn't really need one in Arizona I guess." I replied.

"Wow, Bella."

"What?"

"Oh. It's nothing. We just need to do something about that."

What exactly did he mean by 'We just need to do something about that'? I wasn't quite sure. I was never very selfish and I definitely didn't want Charlie to buy me a car. That was unexceptable. Charlie wouldn't waste his money on me and I was hoping Jacob wouldn't bribe him to, if that was his plan.

A little impatient, Charlie finally honked his horn at Jacob and I still standing at the door.

"Well, I guess I have to get going." I scanned Jacob's house,yard, and garage one last time and then looked back at him, smiling gently.

He hovered over me, giving me that intense stare again and this time, it seemed as if he was leaning in closer, as if to hug me...or kiss me.

Within inches of my face Jacob whispered,blowing warm air into my face,

"You know that beach you were talking about Bella? First Beach?"

It took a lot for me to answer him. I was indulged in his presence and we were just so close, I started to feel a little awkward.

"Y-yeah.." I gazed into his eyes.

What was this he was doing to me?

"Come over Saturday..and I'll take you there. Besides, we haven't been together in nine years right?" He smiled that smile that I adored all night and stood straight up, creating a normal space between us.

"Okay. Sounds great!" I smiled, regaining my composure, and headed towards Charlie's cruiser.

Looking back at the house, Jacob stood with his smile plastered on his face and waved.

I waved back and stumbled into the passenger seat.

Charlie and I now drove down the dirt road and headed towards my new home.

"So...I think I saw a little..sparkle between the two long lost best friends?" Charlie playfully nudged my shoulder.

"Uh..what are you t-talking about Charlie?" I tried to sound as if I didn't have a clue as to what he meant, but my stuttering totally gave me away. Had Charlie seen the absolute daze I had been in everytime I had gotten inches within Jacob? Hopefully not. I mean, Jacob was just a friend. A friend that felt new to me. But, why had I felt as if, there _was_ this spark between us? Jacob and I would be friends. That's all. Because right now, I didn't need anything else.

Charlie laughed and patted me on the shoulder,

"I was just playing with ya' Bells."

Good. Because I was panicking there.

I would keep in mind: Jacob was my best friend. That's it. So, I would figure out why he always made me feel completely hypnotized.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so so much!! I am so delightfully thrilled to be getting so much feedback and the best part is, you all like it!!! I really am glad you all do enjoy it and hopefully this chapter wasn't disappointing. Keep coming with the reviews because they are very helpful to my writing process. They encourage me as well as give me more and more ideas! So tell me more and I will keep the chapters coming. Thanks once again!**


	6. My 'Welcome Back' Present

**Chapter 5**

**My 'Welcome Back' Present**

School in Forks was different from back in Arizona. Every morning waking up to wet, cold rain. It was a disastrous breeding ground for my trips and falls every second.

My mind wasn't in school though. It was completely somewhere else. The whole week I was thinking about going back to La Push to see Jacob on Saturday. I couldn't think of possibly anything else. Re-learning the material that I learned in Arizona already, didn't help with my day dreaming. I just couldn't wait to get back to La Push. It was like, that was all I wanted to do and even though Charlie kept me company at home, there was just..nothing.

It'd seemed as if I'd waited for an eternity, but when that Saturday morning came, I couldn't have felt more happier.

I'd gotten Charlie to drive me over to Jacob's and when we arrived, Charlie suspiciously grinned and said,

"Don't have too much fun!"

Okay...

I got out the car, waved back to Charlie as he drove down the road, and I headed towards Jacob's door.

After four incoherent taps on the door and a minute or two, I was starting to get suspicious. No one had come to the door and I wasn't sure if anyone was home or not. Just to make sure, I knocked three more times and on the third knock, something, someone, came up from behind me and grabbed my torso.

There was no telling exactly how loud I screamed, but when I turned around, I'd found it was Jacob who'd suddenly popped out of nowhere. He was practically on the ground laughing, eyes squeezed shut, a throaty laugh coming through his chest.

"Haha! Bella! That was so hilarious!" Jacob continued laughing, now hovering over me.

With my heart racing, searching for breath I wheezed, "That...was...not...fun-n-ny.. I a-almost..had-d a h-h-eart-attackkk!" I breathed heavily in and out as Jacob continued to giggle.

"Just a little fun and games that's all. Come, let's go inside really quick before we head to the beach."

Jacob opened the door to his little, comforting house and waited as I walked in. We made our way to the small kitchen, which really accommodated the house itself. It was decorated with a modern, country sort of style with a small table in the center.

Opening up the refrigerator, Jacob sighed,

"MAN! I am starved. I didn't eat anything all morning. Hey, how about you, you want anything?"

Jacob turned around to look me in the eyes as I stood in the kitchen entrance. He acted as if we hadn't been apart from each other for years, like we really had grown up together. It was weird, but I felt that way too. I felt comfortable with him.

"Uh, no, I am fine. Thanks." I went to sit in one of the chairs at the table, watching Jacob take out some leftovers.

"Good. Because I can't cook." He laughed a throaty laugh and put the food into the microwave.

Turning away from the counter and facing me at the table, Jacob smiled. Gosh, it was amazing to see him like this.

The bright smile accompanied him as he had his hair down today, the first time I saw that. It reached to his shoulders. He wore a white tee-shirt with oil stains, I suppose from work in his garage, and faded blue jeans with a few holes in them. It also looked as if he had changed in just the week that I hadn't seen him. He was taller! That..seemed almost impossible. He had a growth spurt and it was quite amazing. He now looked a foot taller than me. Was it just me, or did I also notice a little more muscle in him.

"Hey, Jacob, er..did you grow? I mean...taller?" I was astonished.

"There's no telling. I lost track these days. All of a sudden, it seems as if I almost have to bend to get into the door. I really have no idea. You...noticed?" A small smirk appeared on Jacob's face suddenly.

"Uh..no, I just, well...yeah." I blushed. How embarrassing.

Still smirking, Jacob chuckled as he turned around to retrieve the food from the microwave.

He lay the plate down at the table and sat across from me.

"Sure you don't want any?" He pointed to the plate of food filled to every inch. There were probably five hot dogs, two large hamburgers, and tons of fries filled to the plate.

I nodded and my mouth formed an "o" as I looked at all of the food on his plate. Was he seriously going to eat all of that.

Jacob began to stuff his face, not paying attention to my presence. Finally realizing my shocked expression, Jacob automatically stopped and looked up at me, his mouth full and said something that sounded muffled by the food.

"Oh. Sorry," He laughed gulping down the rest of the food, "Please excuse my eating habits. I tend to get really hungry these days."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up and dropped his plate in the sink. My mouth still shaped an "o" as Jacob turned to face me with his brilliant smile.

"What?" He laughed.

"You..just..ate ALL OF THAT!" I couldn't believe it as I stared up at Jacob, getting out of my seat to follow him to the door.

"Yup. And proud of it too!" He laughed once again, patted his stomach and opened the door, exposing me to the cold breeze that flew into the house.

We laughed as if we couldn't stop. It was as if laughing was some kind of disease when I was around Jacob. We just couldn't stop and I sort of didn't want to. Jacob was fun.

"Oh. Before we go, I need to get something from the garage. " Jacob said, following behind me as we walked towards the road.

We turned into the garage and at first, I thought that I was in a dream.

A huge red truck stood before us, with an over sized golden bow on top of it.

It was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't believe it. I loved everything about it and even though it didn't look like the most expensive sport's car, I thought it was perfect.

Jacob and I stood side by side staring at the truck. I glanced up at Jacob with an amazed look on my face and then back at the truck. All I could do was look back and forth at the two, for I was shocked beyond belief.

Smirking again, Jacob grabbed my hand and dropped a key in them. Looking into my eyes he smiled and said,

"A 'welcome back' present...for you."


	7. A Perfect Harmony

**Chapter 6**

**A perfect harmony**

I couldn't believe Jacob did this for me! I was absolutely elated as I gazed at my 'welcome back' present with awed eyes.

"Jacob, I can't believe this!! You seriously didn't have to do this! Wow! Oh my gosh! Jacob, wa--"

All the words came out in a jumbled mess and finally I gained the composure to speak properly.

"Thank you so much Jacob Black!" I finally said. More like yelled.

On my toes, I reached up behind Jacob's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

We both didn't expect my action. I released my hug and lowered on my feet. I could tell by the faint pink color in Jacob's cheeks that he was sort of embarrassed.

What made me do that? I don't know what it was, but it was like, it was my first instinct. Instead of letting the moment sink in, I looked away and ran over to hop into the drivers seat of my new car.

Jacob followed and jumped into the passenger and we both sat silent. I was literally infatuated and you could see it on my face as I'd smiled more than I ever had in so long. Jacob turned to look at me and said,

"So...you like it huh?"

What kind of question was that? I was in LOVE with it.

"YES! Jacob, its amazing! I just can't believe...." I trailed off as I realized how much time this must have taken him to get it finished in a week.

"Jacob, how long did this take you? I mean, how much have you been working on it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I spared a little homework...a day or two of school..."

"School?!? You skipped to do this, for ME? Jacob Black..wh-how- I can't beli-. You shouldn't have done that. Not for me!"

The words came out faster than expected, I was now experiencing two emotions. Happiness and frustration.

"Seriously, Bella, don't worry. This is all about you coming back. You thinking missing school will affect me that badly?"

He playfully laughed as I just stared at him with a blank expression. What could I possibly say? Jacob really did care about me enough to not worry about himself. We must have a very strong relationship when we were little, but, how come I still couldn't remember.

It was strange to me though, because no matter how hard I tried to deny the fact, I knew that I felt something odd inside every time there was a silence between me and Jacob. Everytime I looked at his smile and his eyes and saw the joyous character he was, I couldn't help but know that this guy truly did harbor some sort of part of me that I...needed. It was weird. It was like, Jacob made me feel warmth. As if I was lost without that this whole time.

No, I never believed in love at first sight or maybe even love at all...until I was with Jacob. Even though Jacob had only given me a car, I knew that it meant a lot. To both of us.

Jacob's smile slowly faded as he looked back at me. Apparently, I'd been staring at him the whole time I was lost in the long deliberation.

"Umm..is there something on my nose?"

We both cracked up laughing. My eyes started to water as Jacob and I continued to laugh together in a harmony like we were a song made just for eachother. A perfect harmony.


	8. Guest

**Chapter 7**

**Guest**

"So, where to?"

I said, elation over flowing inside my body. I rested my hands on the wheel of the truck, ready to give it a run.

"Well, we could head to First Beach..I think you should go back. You'd like it."

Jacob sat beside me in the passanger, the smile lingering on his face. We were both so happy.

"Okay! Let's go!"

First Beach was amazing. I remember only being so young and coming here everyday. Running along the shore, Jacob and I spent our days here playing around like normal best friends do. It felt like a relief coming back to see First Beach and all of it's beauties. It seems that in Arizona, I only had dreams of this place because I hadn't really had the chance to remember.

As Jacob and I now walked along the shore together, I took in every aspect of the beach, making sure that it wouldn't escape my mind..ever.

The atmosphere was almost mystical, as a light flog flew over the beautiful, dark waters that crashed against the rocks that surronded us. There were logs a little further from the shore and as we walked more into the beach, a small glow caught both of our eyes.

It was a camp fire along with a bunch of the La Push people, all gathered in together in a group, laughing and creating a humane nature to the beach.

A little further away from them, there was a smaller group of people. Three tall boys, almost similar to Jacob, came running towards us as we approached.

"Hey!!" "Hey Jake.." "Yo!" The three unknown boys all greeted Jacob with warm smiles as they walked rather fast over to us.

"Bella, these are are my friends. Try not to laugh...'kay?" Jacob smiled back down at me as I watched his friends stop in front of us.

"Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Seth Clearwater, meet Bella Swan, she used to spend her summers up here. Bella, meet my friends." Jacob waved his hand out infront of the boys.

Embry and Quil were around Jacob's age and they were similar to him as well. But Embry was a bit on the quite side, whereas Quil was the funny one. I figured Jacob's personality fit in between the two.

Seth was a lot younger than the boys and he looked as if he aspired to be just like them.

"Hey Bella...." Quil flexed and looked at me seductively.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hello Quil!"

Embry had a soft, sweet smile as he waved back at me. And Seth's young, innocent smile was adorable. The dimples in his cheeks reminded me of a baby.

"BELLA! You remember me right?! We used to hang out all the time! I'd play with you like everyday. Remember?" Quil seemed to have known something I didn't. He put an arm over my shoulder and started walking away from Jacob, Seth, and Embry.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Shut UP, Quil. I didn't even know you until after Bella stopped coming here, and neither did Bella." Jacob practically pushed Quil to the damp sand, knocking his arm off of me.

"You freak. I will kill you!" Quil pounced on Jacob and started punching him in the shoulder.

I could tell that his friends were already funny as we all started laughing with way too much joy.

Embry and Seth joined me as we stood aside and watched Jacob and Quil playfully punch each other as they laughed.

"Okay, Okay! That's enough. We have a guest." Jacob pulled Quil off of him and looked back at me, smiling.

Quil came back to my side to put his arm around me. He held me close and smiled, saying,

"She's no longer a guest..." He started walking away, AGAIN!

I still couldn't stop smiling as I looked at the anger on Jacob's face.

Jacob caught up to Quil again, this time shoving him away and replace Quil's arm with his arm around my shoulder.

Jacob looked down into my eyes and said slowly with a small smile on his face,

"That's right.."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah!! Sorry for the shortness of these previous chapters. I am still debating on what to add to the story, I want this to be perfect for you all. So, hopefully you liked this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated and I love to see your feedback. Tell me what you think, it could help be plan on the much LONGER upcoming chapters!


	9. Memories

**Chapter 8**

**Memories**

La Push was like a heaven to me. I was so happy here and I didn't have to worry about anything. I didn't have to worry about my past, my future, or anything. All that was on my mind was the fact that I was walking along side my new best friend in a beautiful oasis and that was all that mattered.

Jacob and I now walked together, his long arm still hanging on to my shoulder. The weight was a little heavy, but it didn't phase me much. It felt some what natural to have him so close to me. Like..I was really feeling more than I had ever felt inside me. I was becoming complete.

But, no. No. I only thought of Jacob as my friend. Brother. I had this love for him deep down in the pit of my heart. But the love was not like a soul mate, in which the two are meant to be with each other forever. No. The love was like another part of me. The love made me happy when I was sad, warm when I was cold. It was like, a joy to me.

But..yes. At the same time, Jacob was beginning to mean more to me than just a 'friend.' I could feel it already. Because if he DID complete me, and do all of these things for me, then..how could that not BE my...true love? What was possibly missing?

I couldn't see it. Or at least..I didn't want to see it. Not now. It just, wouldn't be right. Jacob Black, was my friend. For now...

I found myself dozed off in a complete daze thinking about the total fight I was having with myself inside my head when I heard Jacob's warm voice fill my insides, creating a bliss,

"Bella...you still with me?"

"Oh! Yeah..u--uhm what?"

I blinked twice and turned my head slightly to face Jacob. His arm still wrapped around me and we walked alone now, slower.

His face was peaceful, calm. He gave a small smile and looked down at me.

"Wanna sit?" Pointing to the abnormally large log that rested to the right of us, Jacob began to take us toward it. The log was almost shaped so that both Jacob and I were meant to sit there.

We both sat now, and Jacob's arm, was still around me.

"Wait..where did Quil, Embry, and Seth go?"

"They left..." Jacob looked off out into the ocean now, continuing,

"They had to go over to Quil's house, helping out Billy, Harry and your dad do some work I think....I told them we would stay....if you don't mind.."

He slowly turned his head back to face me again, raising his eyebrows as if to wait for my reply.

Was I daydreaming that long? Ugh! What if they thought I was a total freak? I just completely entered my own world while they were still talking. What a great first impression.

"Oh..u-u-hh, yeah. That's fine."

Why was this happening to me. It's like his gaze was burning into my soul and I couldn't control myself. I felt a cold sweat run down my spine and my cheeks burned as we looked eye to eye.

"Cool." He laughed slyly, as if he knew what he was doing to me.

He turned again, this time to face the group of people we saw earlier over by the fire.

His expression was new to me. It was an expression in which, I couldn't quite read. As he stared at the laughing, joyous group, I couldn't tell if he was angry. Maybe..envious? Puzzled? Possibly..all of those things.

"You know them?" I interrupted Jacob's thoughts. I wanted to be let in on what he was feeling.

"Oh..yeah..and no. Practically everyone does." He continued to stare at them.

"Oh...ok...." I whispered, unsure. What exactly did that mean?

"Sorry." He faced back to me now, smiling and said,

"They are like the 'cool' kids...ya' know?" He made quotations with his fingers when he said cool and rolled his eyes, slightly smiling.

"In school, around La Push, everywhere they go, they just...its like a cult or clique or something. I mean, it's kinda weird but I don't care. I just would like to know why no one knows ANYTHING about them...."

Slowly, he shook his head back and forth, deep in thought.

"They never talk to anyone...it's just them..." Looking down at me, Jacob sympathetically apologized with a soft tone,

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. You probably have no clue what I am talking about..." He laughed and closed his eyes. Then, exhaling, he opened his eyes again, taking the smile off his face and looked back down at me again, serious.

"Okay, they are, like I said, this weird secret club or something and everyone in school knows nothing about them. They always stay quite when someone outside of their "cult" tries to approach them or make any contact. They have this...stolid look on their face and you can never tell what they are feeling. It makes me mad. It makes everyone mad. It makes you just...so intense and urgent to find out what type of secrets they keep behind their souls..."

He drifted off, looking back at the "cult" and exhaled heavily. His explanation left me just as curious as he had been.

The group of people surrounded by the fire that we had just been discussing now caught my attention. Now, I really looked at them. I focused on every possible detail as Jacob and sat in silence, Jacob with his head down, elbows on his knees and his face contorted into a painful expression, as if looking, searching desperately for the underlying answers.

The so called "cult" looked like any normal group of teenagers in La Push. There were three girls and three guys all huddled in a circle. From our distance, Jacob and I could only make out small mummers every now and then, and then the occasional, burst of laughter that seemed to fill the whole beach with noise.

The tallest boy, stood in the middle, giving off some sort of leadership sense. He had long black hair and pulled it back. Although it seemed he was only, seventeen or eighteen, his face was hard, and stern, making him look four years older. The other boys shared some of his same features.

The girls were beautiful. They came off sort of mean, but still the essence of their beauty shined through their smiles and their actions. Their black, glossy hair, dark, brown eyes, and deep brown skin glowed in the now setting sun.

I found that I had been looking at them this whole time, when suddenly, one of the girls who was holding hands with the leader boy, swiftly turned her head to look at me.

She stopped doing everything.

And even though the moment was only a few seconds, I felt completely frozen and terrified as her glare locked into place. Her lips mumbled a few words and that action some how cued all the others to look over at me and Jacob.

One laughed, somewhat mockingly, said something to the others and looked back into their circle and then the rest went back to what they were doing. The girl who started this all then frowned at me and then turned her head. It was a rude action, but, I couldn't do anything about it.

Jacob finally came back out from his trance that he had been in when he heard the group's laughter.

He looked down at me now, and smiled. He didn't say a word. Just smiled, for a few moments.

I continued to look at him, but feeling a little awkward, I turned my head to face the roaring ocean. I listened to the waves that seemed to be tranquilizing. I only thought about Jacob and I , just here, two best friends, united once again at their favorite beach.

After a few moments, I looked back at Jacob, who still smiled at me.

What to do? I thought. Maybe smile back.

I did, and with that, Jacob finally said,

"So..like it here?"

"Yes...I do. It's great! I am so glad you are doing this for me Jacob. I don't know how Forks would have been without you."

He then laughed and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Why did you decide to come back again? I mean..what was your instinct? Or did you just want to come back to visit your favorite person in the whole world?"

He laughed at the joke. His laughter was so pleasant to me; It made me smile.

"No instinct..just, I thought I should. I needed to come back you know? Charlie...he is my dad after all and..I felt I needed to be with him."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you did Bella..."

He drifted off and looked down to smile at me, and this time, I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the second, but I couldn't reply.

He got up from the log and sighed, as if just waking up, and turned to hover over me. He offered his hand, sighing,

"Ready? You look sort of cold."

I noticed I didn't have a jacket and that my arms were folded. I didn't realize I was cold until just now.

"Sure...but aren't you cold as well?"

"Nah..not really?"

Jacob helped me up and we started walking back to my favorite new, red truck.

What was he? Some kind of super human or something? He had just a white short-sleeved shirt on with a few holes in it and ripped jeans.

"You are going to catch a cold." I told Jacob, examining his clothing up and down.

He laughed and replied,

"Hah! YOU'RE the one who's going to catch the cold. You are shivering like crazy!"

He continued to laugh as I rolled my eyes.

The laughter stopped and it was silent again as we walked towards the truck, almost there. My eyes were focused forward, but when I realized that Jacob was irregularly quiet I looked back up at him to find him staring down at me, smiling, about to burst into laughter again.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around me. Pulling me close into his side.

"That's one of the things I also remember about you Bella. You would ALWAYS care so much about me. Like..a maternal sort of thing."

Smiling, he continued,

"I remember we were eating ice cream one day, and I dropped mine. So...we shared..."

I giggled a little and said,

"Did you cry when you dropped it."

His expression changed. He still smiled but scorned me in a playful way and said slowly,

"Yes.....why?"

I burst out laughing.

"Well..because I couldn't imagine YOU crying, Jacob!"

Jacob now started to join me in the laughter.

"You shouldn't be laughing at me ya' know? I remember a time when we were on this beach and you tripped and fell."

"Oh yeah..you do? What happened?"

"Yeah, I was chasing you and you fell. I cracked up so hard, that I tripped over you and we both were on the wet sand....turns out, we were both laughing in the end."

We were now back to the car now by the time he'd finished the story and my stomach hurt from all the intense laughter.

Hopping into our seats, I said,

"So..tell me more of your memories..."

I was eager to know more about our past. I found it very interesting.

I drove us back to Jacob's house and the whole way, I listened to Jacob talk about our playful yet melancholic childhood.

-----------------

It was dark by the time I drove up to Jacob's small, warm house. Billy's nor Charlie's car were in the drive way, so I figured they were still over at Quil's house, helping his dad.

Getting out of the truck, Jacob and I made our way over to the house.

I looked over to find Jacob looking up at the sky. He whispered something that I could not quite make out clearly, but it sounded like he said, "Stars..." When he looked back down at me, he smiled and grabbed my hand, and swifted us off over to the side of the house, as if he were running away from something.

I saw a ladder leaning up against the brick wall when Jacob started climbing up to the roof.

"Um..Jacob, what are you doing?" I was slightly confused, but I then remembered one of his memories that he'd told me of earlier.

"Oh...oh no..." I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes. He was definitely not expecting me to get up there.

He'd already made it to the roof very fast and he was now summoning me up to join him.

"Come on Bella, you did it when you were eight." He shouted down, urging me to come up.

"I was EIGHT!" I shouted back, too nervous to get up the high.

"Exactly my point." He smiled.

Obviously, he didn't see my point. I was eight when I did that. Now, I was just too old for this. I'd fall and break my neck.

"Oh come on..." He looked down at me and made sad, puppy eyes, and pouted.

"Ughh!!" What the heck...

Nervously, I grabbed a hold on to the ladder and made my way up. Half way there, I looked down.

No. Why did I do that?

My legs started to shake and my hands became sweaty.

"Come on Bells..."

I looked back up at Jacob whose hand was out towards me, as if to help.

Bells. He called me _Bells_.

Finally, I made my way up to the roof where Jacob took my hand and helped us up to the center.

It wasn't as cold as it was at the beach.

Jacob looked over at me. We both sat somewhat close, but not too close. I could still feel his warmth though.

There was silence between us now. The type of silence there is on first dates, right before the kiss.

I wanted that silence to go away though...because Jacob was my friend. Not my date. And, I had to remind myself that.

"Umm..so tell me more about your memories..." I muttered, somewhat awkwardly.

He laughed,

"You tell me. Tell me some of yours...you do remember right?"

Oh crap.

"Well....yeah, I uh...um.."

"It's okay if you don't Bells...I mean it was a long time ago."

_Bells_. Again.

"Oh no! I don't want you to get that impression..it's just that..I don't know. I let a lot of things slip my mind. I'm really sorry Jacob.."

Ughh. I didn't want him to think I cared nothing about our friendship.

"Seriously...it's okay."

He looked away from me and up at the dark, night sky.

It was not okay. I wouldn't let it be okay. But...that was the way it was. Even though I hated not remembering anything. What was wrong with me?

The stars twinkled as I joined Jacob to look up at the sky. It was nice.

Breaking the silence I sighed,

"So...you called me Bells earlier...."

Jacob interrupted and suddenly, his face grew with happiness.

"Yeah!! That's your nickname. Remember? When we were younger, I got to lazy to call you Bella, none less Isabella..so I just called you Bells. You decided to then give me one and you decided on Jake."

He paused and then laughed, looking at the sky again and continued,

"Then everyone around town started calling us, 'Bells and Jake'...Bells and Jake."

He then drifted off, sighing as if he remembered such pleasant times.

I smiled at the other memory.

"It's so beautiful." I looked up at the numerous, millions of beautiful specks of light in the sky. My brain racked as I tried to remember everything that Jacob had said. It sounded like we had so much fun. Why? Why couldn't I remember ONE thing? What was wrong with my head.

I wanted to pound my head against the roof, as to maybe remember at least one thing, when then, Jacob replied,

"Yeah, it is....that's why we always would do this. Every night you were here."

Smiling with content, he sighed and then lay down on his back, hands behind his head, and his gaze stuck to the stars.

"Sometimes..." He continued,

"I still come up here and just stare at the stars forever. It helps me remember all those memories I tell you now."

I began to realize that, I was Jacob's only true best friend, and that was all he could take with him as he grew up. That's what he remembers.

The least I could do is return the favor, but the problem is, my brain just wouldn't do. I stared down at his face as I lay back next to him.

Why couldn't I be the best friend Jacob always knew?

Why couldn't I remember?

I continued to look at him as he looked at the stars, my head against the roughness of the roof.

All I could hear was the swaying of the trees around us and our slow, even breaths. The air smell of the ocean. The combination of the three were like a lullaby to me because I found my eyes getting heavy as they were set on Jacob's face.

Finally I drifted off.

But right as I was falling into the sleep, Jacob grabbed my hand and intertwined it within his.

Returning the favor of my best friend, I squeezed his tightly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like it? I told you I'd make it really LONG! I enjoyed writing this chapter sooooo extremely much and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please. It only takes a few seconds!! More to come soon. PLUS, you are in for A LOT of surprises so don't come to quick conclusions on what will happen because this story is only at its beginning! Review!! =]


	10. Tomorrow

**Chapter 9**

**Tomorrow**

Crap. What time was it?

I looked around and found that I was lying in my bed, quite uncomfortable considering the fact that I was wearing the clothes from last night.

Did I fall asleep? No. Seriously?

I didn't want to just _end_ the night like _that_. I mean, yes, I did feel a sort of connection with Jacob last night right before I dozed off, but I feel like I left him hanging. I feel as if I should have remembered at least something so that our relationship actually had some significance.

But what relationship? Friendship is the better word for it. I would continue to deny the fact that Jacob and I could ever be more than just friends. Because..of reasons in which I was unsure, but deep down, the reasons had meanings. I just couldn't comprehend them.

I wonder what had happened after I'd fallen asleep next to Jacob. Perhaps he did take me down off the roof when Charlie and Billy got back. I thought of the irony of that. We'd happen to go up on the roof and I'd happened to just..fall asleep. That was weird. But, it felt nice.

I slowly climbed off my bed and trudged over to my window to see if my truck was there.

Nope. I guess Charlie drove me back home in his cruiser.

At least it gives me an accuse to go back to Jacob's today.

The thought of seeing Jacob's face again gave me sort of an adrenaline rush, forcing me to run to the bathroom and take a shower as I prepared to spend another day with my Jake.

The days went by and everyday was exactly the same. I'd go to school, which I was barely passing due to the fact of my day dreaming in class. Then, right after school, I'd drive to Jacob's and spend the rest of the day there. We'd do homework together, sprawled out across his living room floor and Charlie would come join Billy, Jacob and I during dinner at the Black's house.

It had become a daily ritual for me. I could start to see Jacob as another part of me.

But, my favorite part of everyday was watching the sunset on his roof and curling up next to him, taking in his sweet, woodsy scent. As the stars began to arise and the sun disappear, he held me close to his chest and, we both "happened" to fall asleep. And this ritual just "happened" to repeat itself every single day. Due to school night purposes, we usually would wake up an hour later and say our goodnights.

Every night as I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, I dream of Jacob. Everything I think about involves Jacob. His soul was somehow glued to mine and I couldn't get rid of him, no matter how hard I tried.

And so, the fact that I was doubting any serious relationship between Jacob and I was a question left unanswered. Why did I feel like, I just couldn't let us be more than just two amazingly best friends?

I fell asleep that night, thinking about all the possibilities between Jacob and I.

"Tomorrow.." I whispered to myself, in the darkness.

Tomorrow, I'd go over to Jacob's and..talk. Not normal conversations. We'd talk about everything. Our childhood, memories, his feelings...and I'd confess...mine.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's really short, but I am working. I will have another chapter soon. Reviews!! =]


	11. Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter 10**

**Unpleasant Surprise**

Rain poured onto my truck window as if it was being dropped from a bucket in the gray, depressing sky.

A flash of green was passing by me as I drove, moderately, but not too fast. I didn't want to push the limits on this precious truck.

Plus, I was in no hurry to get home and do more homework. Although it was Friday and I usually spent them with Jacob, he told me we couldn't hang out for some reason today, but that he'd call me tomorrow.

It was weird. But who knows? He probably needed to catch up with his school work. So did I. I wouldn't blame him though, every time we were together, we never accomplished anything but a joyous amount of laughter.

But I still needed to do something. It was important that I told Jacob everything. It was important for me to talk with him...confront him finally. I needed to tell him that even though it'd only been a month since we'd met again, I felt incredibly and undeniably connected to him.

What if that changed everything though? What if he didn't even feel that way about me? What if I was just a friend to him...like Quil and Embry are to him?

I was losing my mind. I mean, seriously. I was starting to obsess over this guy and nothing mattered to me anymore. Not the fact that I was living with my dad in a new state, or that I was going to a new school. That I was barely _failing _in this new school of mine. Nothing mattered. Everything that was on my mind was...Jacob.

"Almost there.."

I whispered to my truck as it groaned and struggled through the abundant amount of rain and mud. Although I was literally almost home, I needed to fill this silence. The silence was eerie and it made me feel lonely. My stomach burned from the lack of laughter I normally would have been sharing with Jacob right now.

Turning the dial on the radio, I found my favorite radio station with all of my favorite classical songs. It was peaceful and it at least kept me occupied.

As I averted my eyes to the road again, a bright, white flash caught in the corner of my eye. I knew it had to be something, a bird or something, because it stood out against the trees. I'd have a small glance that's all, just to figure out what it was.

My head turned and suddenly my eyes caught the white figure. It was a man. He looked to be around my age..maybe 17 or 18, but there was something incredibly strange about him.

Although my hands were still on the wheel, I payed no attention to the road any more or to the fact that I was driving. I was just focused on this man.

He ran, at the same pace as the truck, way too fast. Faster than any one person I have ever seen. As he was running, I noticed his eyes. They were pitch black, like the darkness of the night sky. And they were staring right back at me, slightly squinted, evil, like a piercing knife in my chest.

The mysterious man had no shirt on. His chest glistened in the rain that was pouring from his bronze hair and flowed down to his destroyed jeans and bare feet. Who was he? Was this all just an illusion or something.

He continued to look at me and I sat, and gazed like a deer in headlights.

How can one thing be so frightening and yet so beautifully eerie at the same time?

His eyes continued to peer in at me, as if he was studying every aspect.

But it wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized what was happening.

I was driving, off the side of the road, with rain pouring down, and surrounded by lots of trees.

When my eyes finally escaped the mysterious man's, I finally came back to reality. I was heading towards a huge tree, mud splashing all on the sides of my truck and in the windsheild so that I could barely see anything. I was now being jerked around in the truck as I ran over small trees, the grass and rocks, and I was beginning to lose control.

That's when the panic attack sunk in.

My hands fidgeted and shook around, feeling the car's controls looking for the windshield wipers.

Hurry!! I screamed to myself. I needed to be able to see were I was going before my life ended.

Finally, I found the lever and the windshield was cleared.

Breathing heavily, I felt as if I had just been holding my breath for hours. I steered myself back towards the road, slowly. Luckily, no one was on the road at the time, or else I would have been in a terrible situation.

The panic still hadn't escaped from my body as I looked out the windows in all directions looking for the man.

He was gone.

My heart was racing like a metronome on steroids, sped up to a thousand seconds. I could hardly breath and my brain was pounded with fright, wonder, and an eerie feeling of coldness.

What just happened?

I was actually ready to get home now. And get there, fast.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your reviews are amazing! I am so glad that you all like the story. Continue giving me all of your thoughts and opinions, I will have a lot next chapter!!

Oh, and don't jump to conclusions people!! You may think you know now, but you have no idea. :D

If you have questions, just go to my forum. There's A LOT to come. Review!! :)


	12. Don't Cry Over Spilled Cereal

**Chapter 11**

**Don't Cry Over Spilled Cereal**

My head hurt. I could feel the constant pounding inside it as I slowly lifted from under my sheets in bed. Yawning, I slowly made my way towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

As I looked at my disheveled hair and tired face, I thought about what had happened yesterday.

I shook my head then, just to clear that memory from my brain. I didn't ever want to think of that hungry face on the weirdly fast man who practically almost caused me to crash.

It took me an awfully long time to get ready this morning, as I slowly brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed.

My old sweats smelled of fresh laundry as I pulled them out of my drawer and put them on. Unusually, I wasn't in any hurry to make it over to Jacob's. He hadn't called yet, plus, I really felt like I needed to clear my head.

Sigh. I was just looking to relax today, I thought to myself as I walked passed Charlie's bedroom and down the stairs. Apparently, he'd already left to go fishing, which gave me the house…all to myself.

Yawning, I entered the kitchen and pulled out the box of corn pops and poured it into a huge bowl along with milk.

I was probably still half asleep, because without being fully aware of what I was doing, I plopped myself onto the couch. Or at least what I thought was a couch. I realized I was sitting on something harder than a couch. It had almost felt boney and uncomfortable. Like someone's lap!

"AHHHH! CRAP!! JACOB, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I turned around to find Jacob sitting there, on MY couch, perfectly still with his large arms spread across the back of the couch. He hadn't even said anything. What was up with that? I was so startled, that I didn't realize the dripping milk and cereal that spilled all over my clean sweats and all over the floor. Not to mention, Jacob's half, covered legs.

"You and you're surprise pop-ups are really starting to freak me out now, Jacob Black." I was still yelling as I got up from his lap and started wiping off my dripping, not to mention, see through, wet shirt.

Using my hands wasn't working, plus, it was very embarrassing to have Jacob watch me as my shirt clung to my bra.

Finally he uttered, half way laughing, "Wow, I am really sorry Bells. I guess I should have told you I was here, huh?"

He finally got up and started helping me, by picking up the bits of cereal and the bowl that had fell to the carpet.

"Uh…hmm, YOU THINK? You know, I could probably as well report you to Charlie for breaking and entering!"

I couldn't believe he was just…here. I was both frustrated, but happy to see his smile, but then again, more frustrated.

He just looked up at me now still maintaining a slight smirk on his face.

"Bells, Charlie let me in. I didn't want to wake you up, but---"

"But you decided to sit here and not say anything, giving me an almost heart attack as a result?!?!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Whoa…now don't get so mad. I was eventually going to say something…" His face expressed apology, but I just wasn't taking it.

Fury raged through my veins, and even through his puppy eyes, I was definitely not very happy. Plus, I was cold, smelled like milk, and a little too overexposed in front of him right now.

Pausing for a moment, I looked at him, exhaled rather loudly, and said nothing, turning towards the laundry room looking for a towel.

"I don't believe him...," I murmured to myself as I pulled a clean towel off the rack and then entered the living room again.

He was crouched over picking up the remnants of cereal still, looking very apologetic. Maybe I was too hard on him. But what was he thinking anyway? He scared the crap out of me!

Playfully, I balled the towel up and threw it at his head, and then ran to the kitchen with to put the bowl in the sink.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming over my face as I turned on the water in the sink and heard Jacob in the living room bark with laughter.

"Hey!!" He yelled back at me. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Payback!" I replied back, laughter escaping my mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been long, this I know. Almost too long it seems that I haven't updated. Well, one always needs a break. Who said it hurt right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers. More to come and don't forget about those reviews!


	13. Kiss

**Chapter 12**

**Kiss**

It was now noon and Jake and I sat on the couch together, watching Emeril.

"Wow, I have to tell you, Bella this is really boring…"

I laughed, "Well, YOU decided to just show up here. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, you're the host."

I frowned as his face lit up with laughter.

"Just playing." He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into his large, muscle-y chest.

He felt warm, and comfortable. I could stay here and just take in his scent, but I knew that it was awkward.

But, I wouldn't move. Only until he did.

"You smell like corn pops." Jacob's throaty laugh startled me a little. It was a lot louder when I was right under him.

"Well thanks to you, Jacob Black!" I poked at his dimple in his right cheek.

It was cute. It gave him a boyish charm even though he was having rapid growth spurts suddenly.

"Hey, no one told you to sit on me."

"OH!" I gasped. "How dare you!!" I grabbed a pillow from behind me and started smacking Jacob with it while we both laughed.

He didn't budge, not moving his arm from around me.

With his other hand, he grabbed the pillow from me and through it across the room. I was defeated.

"You can't win." He laughed, as he lay back on the couch and pulled me on top of him so suddenly.

I was laughing and smiling along with him, but slowly, we both stopped as the intense situation set into reality in both of us.

I was on top of him.

We were breathing together.

My body was practically molded to his.

And inside my head, I was frantically running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

I gazed into his eyes, trying not to put all of my weight on him.

Even though it was awkward, I wanted to stay here.

"You don't have to strain. You're not the heavy, Bells. Relax." He slightly whispered, a small smile popping up on his face.

How'd he know?

I relaxed.

It felt nice.

But, I was panicking.

Jacob's huge hand moved towards a stray strand of hair that had found its way in my face and he placed it gently behind my ear.

I felt his chest and breathing getting faster. And then, I noticed mine was too.

"You know you're blushing miss Bella?" He whispered, his brown eyes striking into mine.

I didn't know what to say.

I was so shocked.

Had Jacob felt the same way about me this whole time?

"Uh...um…" That was all I could manage. My cheeks got redder with embarrassment.

He laughed, "You always did have trouble finding the right words."

I just smiled.

I then placed my hand on his face.

What made me do that?!?

Slightly surprised, he lifted his hand and pressed it gently on the small of my back, pressing me against him even more.

What was happening?!?

We both sat there, looking at each other, when then, he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips against mine.

They were soft, and sweet. His taste went well with his perfect scent. As my eyes slowly closed, or kiss intensified.

I was caught in a trance. Everything became Jacob. I could only hear his voice, see his beautiful face, smell his wonderful scent, and taste his sweetness.

I was finally connected with Jacob Black and nothing else mattered.


	14. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 13**

**Happy Birthday**

I wasn't ready to end the kiss. It was just so amazing. Like something I've never felt before.

I was practically molded to Jacob, like finally we were one, and it all was a blur, moving so fast. My head was spinning, and our kiss became faster and faster, until finally, he grabbed my hair tighter in his hands, forcing my lips up against his. I was beginning to lose air, but I didn't care. This was what I wanted.

And that's when I realized.

This is what I've been missing all of my life.

When I was little, I had striven off of me and Jacob's happiness, that's why I was so happy and carefree.

But when I left, I remembered everything changing; I barely had fun in my life. No relationships were true. Nothing was true. I was finally realizing that now, this was what I've been missing. He was what I have been missing.

And finally, I remembered. I remembered everything.

Swimming together. Eating together. Fishing. Playing.

Breathing.

I'd realized finally that the day I'd had to leave Forks, I was completely devastated. We both cried until we simply couldn't anymore. No smiles were exchanged that day, we were forever split. At least that's all my little eight year old head could even think about. I was so scared I'd lost my best friend that day. Forever. From then on, I'd tried to forget about Jacob Black, and all of the things that ever happened. When I did, the memories didn't come back.

Until now. As we kissed, I couldn't imagine any better feeling. It gave me this nostalgic feeling of finally being back with my best friend. Only now, I saw him as more than a best friend. He was a part of me.

Everything was going fast now.

Jacob's hand started to trail slowly down my back now until he reached the edge of my pants. His hand stopped there. His kiss slowed. And so did I.

What now?

"BAMMMM!!" Emeril's famous slogan escaped from the small TV speakers as he spread barbecue sauce on chicken. In that same moment, Jacob and I jumped, stopping the kiss, and someone's car door outside slammed from outside.

But it wasn't just anyone's car, it was Charlie's. He was back from fishing! Already?

I was still pressed up against Jacob now, with my hair tousled all over the place and my shirt half way up.

"Oh CRAP! It's Charlie!!!" I practically screeched, but only whispered so that Jacob could hear me.

I lifted my body off of Jacob's and attempted to straighten up my appearance as I watched his panicked face.

"TRY to look normal, OKAY?!?" I was still screeching like a horse.

"Ok..." He sounded nervous, but he sat up and straightened his shirt, resting his arms back behind the couch.

I don't know why, but for some reason, it seemed like it was my job to keep Charlie from knowing about my relationship with Jacob. Now that it definitely intensified, I really couldn't have Charlie finding out.

Plus, what would he say if he found me and Jacob making out on the couch when he walked in?

I wasn't going to find out.

Slowly, I headed to the kitchen to look like I was getting something.

"Hey kids." I heard Charlie's voice and then casually, I walked towards the front door from the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Hey Charlie..." Jacob smiled hugely and practically shouted to Charlie. He was good at this.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you were fishing.." I said.

Charlie replied, sighing, "Well, Billy and I just didn't feel like it was right to fish today. Bells, I have a bad feeling about the waters today. It's just odd. I would know. Jake, make sure you guys down there in La Push don't go too rough in those waters today. I can see someone getting hurt."

Jacob nodded.

I frowned. That was weird. But, I guess Charlie new what he was talking about. After all, he did go fishing almost every weekend.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything...." Charlie shifted his eyebrows and slyly laughed.

What the heck?

"Um...wha--..what are you talking about, Charlie?" _NO. Don't stutter. Please._ I murmured to myself.

"Oh, calm down, I'm just kidding with you Bells."

I only smiled, but I was still insecure. I looked over to see what Jacob's reaction, and as his eyes met mine, I saw him slightly smile, trying to stifle his laughter. He could tell that I was starting to blush, even though I'd rather he not.

"Ah..well, it's getting sort of late." Charlie quickly looked at Jacob and then back at me. "What's for dinner?"

"Uh, what do you want Charlie?" Man, this was too awkward.

"So, I guess I should go home...." Jacob interrupted.

"No, you can stay for dinner Jacob, if you want." Charlie implied as he smiled.

"Nah, its okay, I should probably help Billy anyway."

"Okay. I'm going to clean up really quick. Bells, surprise me." Charlie then dashed up stairs and went into his room. He was unusually peppy this days for some reason.

As Jacob headed for the door, I caught up with him and followed him outside.

It was quiet at first, but then he finally spoke up.

"So, fun day huh?"

"Yeah...I thought so." Wow, how I wished I could tell him so much more. All of the memories, that just suddenly came back to me. But, I'd wait. I wanted to surprise him. He wouldn't think I was just a careless friend after all.

"Well," He stuck his hands in his pocket and slowly looked up at me, "I um, should go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No! Today was barely enough. I felt it went by too fast. Can you come back, tonight?"

"What?! But, Charlie---"

"We'll make it secretive. Just come through my window. Do you think you could?"

"Yeah..it sounds great!" He smiled his very toothy smile.

Where did this bad girl attitude of me come from. I wasn't expecting to create this image, but, I just wanted more of Jacob Black.

"Wait, how are you going to get here? Walking is way too long. How did you even get here before."

"Wow Bells, you are so oblivious. Look behind me."

I looked behind him and saw a Volkswagen Rabbit. It was small and looked fairly old, but there was something about it that made it so..Jacob.

"WOAH?! Where did that come from?" I was shocked.

"I made it," He laughed. Obviously, he found joy from seeing my shocked face. "It a Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986. It took some time, but hey, it matches your truck!"

We both laughed now and I continued to stare at his new car.

"You can drive now?"

"Pshtt, yeah! I turned 16 today."

"JACOB BLACK, WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL ME UNTIL JUST NOW?!?!"

His cheeks bobbled with laughter, "Because, you didn't ask!"

I felt embarrassed now, "Wow, I would have done something if I had of known it was your birthday, stupid!"

"Well, I don't think stupid is the greatest present. Besides, today was great." His face was softening now and so was his laughter. I could see him begin to blush.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I'll see you later anyway, so it'll be great." I smiled and then rest my hand on his shoulder, only, I had to reach up pretty high to actually touch it.

"Okay, can't wait." He winked, took my hand, and kissed it. Then, he trailed off into his car, and down the road.

Neither could I.


	15. Love

**Chapter 14**

**Love**

Toothpaste squirted out from a tube and all over my toothbrush as I prepared to rid from my mouth the taste of tonight's dinner. It happened to be spaghetti. Very strong spaghetti actually. I'd find it quite embarrassing if Jacob had to smell tomato sauce and meat in mouth.

As I finished, I decided that I'd might as well take a warm shower while I was in the bathroom anyway. When I finished that, I hurried to my room picking out some random sweats, but they weren't the ugly ones. I wanted to look at least decent when Jacob came.

I sat in my room, flipping through Wuthering Heights, my favorite book, for about 20 minutes. It was getting late. Probably about 10:30 now. I was expecting Jacob to come any time now. With Charlie already passed out in his room and full of dinner, I knew that this plan was working out the exact way it was supposed to.

I now sat in my bed, becoming a little impatient as I looked at my alarm clock on my dresser. It was already 11:20. It'd practically been an hour already. Where was he? Did he forget?

As the clock ticked by, I didn't know how to feel. But finally, around 12:15, I heard rustling outside my window, and as I crossed my room to the window, I saw Jacob hanging on to the edge of the window, ready to come in.

He had a huge smile on his face, like normal, but this smile always warmed me. As his big brown eyes glowed, he reminded me of a puppy for a second. But, he was a cute puppy. My puppy.

He allowed himself into my room, still eying me with his smile plastered to his face. No words were exchanged for a few seconds as we took in each other's presence, but then finally, he huskily murmured,

"Hello Ms. Bella Swan." Something was amazingly sexy about the way he said that.

He through himself on the bed and propped his back up against the headboard. He was so tall.

"Hey puppy..." After realizing what I had said, my eyes popped out of my head. I wasn't supposed to say that!!! That was only a mere thought in my head. Why did I just call him a puppy?!?!

"What?" He looked back at me, still smiling, but slightly confused.

"Uh, nothing.." I looked away, blushing.

"Hmm, I don't know how I feel about being referred to as a dog, Ms. Bella Swan..." Jokingly, he lifted himself from the bed to come and tower over me as I stood in the middle of the room.

Looking up at his face, I smiled and then couldn't help but burst out in a laugh.

"You think this is funny, eh?" He grabbed me in his huge arms and went to lay on the bed, pulling me with him.

We were now snuggled together, underneath my huge blanket. His smell was sweet and I inhaled it as I snuggled closer to his chest, but still kept my eyes on him.

He was wearing nothing but a thin white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Almost like me.

"So, what would you describe us?" Jacob broke the silence.

"What do you mean...?"

"Like now...after today? What would you call us? A couple? Friends..."

His question was very straight forward and unexpected. One would probably think that we were going to fast, as if we were going out for months, but to me, I felt I knew Jacob long enough that this felt just right. Jacob and I had known each other for so long, that now that I was back, this felt just like I was starting where I left off.

I finally replied, "Jacob, what do you think. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids. I can only imagine us not being more than just these two friends who just met. I know you, Jacob. You are...you are my best friend."

"So, just, best friends?" Jacob now looked down at me, nervous.

"You're smarter than that." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Oh...?" He was still unsure.

"You tell me, Jacob Black."

"Well, I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since that first day that I actually ever had feelings like that. Ha, I was like what, seven? I realized it. And then, the next day, you left. From then on, I never felt the same way with anybody. So, I knew, that I loved you. When you have a certain feeling for one person and you feel that way for no one else, you know that's love."

I was amazed. He'd just given me the speech telling me that he loved me. I was speechless, it's like he stole words from me. I couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes. He was so serious about this. That funny, joking Jacob was gone for a second. The Jacob who cared, and loved, truly showed right now.

The best part though, was that I too, remembered when I first realized that I loved him. It was the day I left, and I looked into his teary, brown eyes as he watched our car head down the road. I continued to look into his eyes and I never looked away.

"Even though we were young, I knew it too. I knew that I loved you, Jacob Black. And now, we can verify, that it's true." I could barely get that out, my voice was so weak after hearing his.

Now I realized why I was always so unhappy and could never find friends in Phoenix. I never had the feeling that Jacob described, for anyone else. Jacob was always the one.

Luckily, Jacob didn't realize that I had just remembered something from our past. I wanted to wait, still, to surprise him with all the things that I remembered.

"So, I think I know the answer." He smiled.

"Yes, I think you do." Laughing, I touched his cheek.

"Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What's that?" I said.

"Do you remember seeing people down in La Push cliff diving?"

"Yeah...why?"

"We should do it?"

"But..isn't that dangerous?"

"Do you think I'd put _you_ in danger Bella Swan? I got you." He smiled, showing his teeth and getting excited.

I smiled and nodded, concurring to his plan. Perhaps this would be fun. And even though it was dark and past midnight, I was ready to go have fun and be careless with Jacob, my love.

He grabbed me up from the bed and walked slowly down stairs with me in his arms. When we made it to the car, he opened my door. Getting in on his side, he said,

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I trust you." I smiled as we both stared at each other.

Then, finally, we were off. Heading towards the dangerous waters that neither me or Jacob remembered Charlie saying to stay away from.


	16. The Dive

**Chapter 15**

**The Dive**

"Come on Bells!! What are you waiting for?"

Jacob's deep, resonant voice beckoned to me as I stood on the edge of the river bank. His clothes lay at my feet while he wore nothing but his underware in the water in front of me.

"Aww...come on, Bella! You're not scared are you? We came all this way!" Jacob yelled, smiling.

We decided that we would get accustomed to the water before cliff diving. It was dark and cold and I could barely see anything, although I could see my shivering arms that covered me. They practically glowed. Man, I was so pale.

"No, Jacob, not scared...just kinda cold."

"Seriously Bella?" Jacob sighed, unconvinced. "You think it's cold? It's PERFECT!"

He went underwater, letting his glossy black hair get wet and then came back up to meet be at the edge of the bank.

"Come on....do what I did. Take off your cloth---"

I cut him off short, "Um, just wait a second, I'm NOT taking my clothes off in front of you Jacob Black."

Besides, I didn't want to. It was cold. And I wasn't going to just wear a bra and underwear in front of Jacob, no matter how close we were. I wasn't comfortable yet.

"Okay..." He said, turning his back and then diving underwater to the other side of the river. With his back towards me he said,

"Now will you take your clothes off?" He sounded excited.

"Wait..just because you turned around doesn't mean---"

Jacob cut me off this time, his back still facing me, "Come on Bella! You agreed to this. Just hurry up and take off your clothes!"

This sounded very strange. I had to re-process that sentence in my mind to make it not sound as perverted as it did.

Jacob's voice sounded slightly irritated as the waves crashed up against the shore.

We hadn't even cliff dived yet and I wouldn't even get in the water.

I guess I was more nervous than ever to be here with him.

What the heck. I did agree to this.

"Are you done yet?" Jacob shouted.

"Uh-uh-um...." I stuttered, slowly taking my shoes off, trying not to sound shaken. "Just a sec."

As I removed my last article of clothing, I thought I could hear a chuckle escape from Jacob's mouth. What was he laughing at any way?

As all my clothes came off, I quickly ran, almost tripped, and jumped into the water. In that very same instant, Jacob turned around and swam towards me. He was very eager.

"Told you. It's warm right?" He whispered, approaching me slower now with a small smile on his face.

"Ye-yeah, but still a little chilly." Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? Maybe it was the way his russet skin glittered in the moon's shine and the way the sparkling water trickled down his smooth skin. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beauty.

His teeth glistened as he smiled and then wrapped both his arms around my waste, holding me closer to him. I got a flashback of this afternoon, on the couch.

"That better?" He whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

All I did was nod and place my head in the cup of his shoulder, letting him engulf me within his embrace. It really did feel warmer, and as I took in his scent, I felt safe.

I then remembered how long it took for Jacob to actually come back tonight, and so I had to ask.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"What took you so long to get back tonight?"

"Oh, uh..." He sounded nervous and I could hear the tension in his voice, "I got into this argument with Billy. It was really strange. I felt so....out of place. Like I transformed into something like never before. I was so...so...angry. But, I dunno. I'm okay now."

I only studied his face as he looked off into space. I wondered what he was thinking.

We floated in the water, silent, molded to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Jacob spoke up, almost making me jump with surprise.

"Are you ready to go diving now?" He smiled.

"Yea!"

"You sure about that Bella?"

I actually was sure. I wanted to experience the adrenaline with him.

"Yes! Let's go Jacob!" I smiled at him.

He grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me out of the water and up to the hill.

I almost forgot that we were both almost naked.

But for some reason, we were laughing and running hysterically, that it didn't matter. I was so happy.

When we finally got to the cliff, Jacob let go of my hand and looked at me.

"It's really easy. All you do, is jump!" He was laughing so hard, as I was too. But, it was so high, that if I looked down, my whole mood would be killed.

I had to ask him, "Jake, will we jump together?"

"Only if you want to." He grabbed my hand and I smiled at the embrace. Once again, I felt safe with him.

"Okay, I'll count to three." He whispered, grabbing my hand tighter.

Good. I had three seconds to brace myself. At least, I thought I did....

"One...THREE" Jacob skipped! He jumped off the cliff with me right beside him.

I was screaming so loud that I didn't even hear myself. We were falling! We were actually falling. All the while Jacob was laughing.

I couldn't believe it. The fresh air in my lungs. The warmth of Jacob's hand.

I wasn't even scared. I was happy.

Finally, we came to a stop. Water and bubbles surrounded me as I sunk deeper into the water.

I wasn't the best swimmer, but I could make my way up to the surface. The waters seemed to get tougher as they dragged me along, making it harder to stay above the surface, but I managed.

I took a deep breath, struggling.

Where was Jacob?

"Jacob???" I yelled, still gasping for air.

"JACOB? Where are you??"

He was no where to be found. I kept frantically searching, turning my head in all directions, but I couldn't find him.

The waves were increasing, and water kept toppling me over.

"Ja--ja--ke!!" I was truly struggling my now, I wasn't really worried about myself. I was worried about Jacob. How could he so easily disappear?

I needed to find him. Desperately, I pulled myself under water to look for him.

That wasn't the smart idea, because in a second, I couldn't pull myself back up. I was loosing oxygen, waving my arms everywhere trying to get back up. When I did, another wave crashed over me, flooding my lungs with water.

I went down. Under. And everything turned black.


	17. Games

**Chapter 16**

**Games**

Uncomfortable. That's how I felt right this very moment.

My clothes felt molded to my body and I was cold and wet. Strands of hair stuck to my face as I tried to awaken from a painful sleep.

That's when I realized, I was not where I should have expected. As a matter of fact, I was lying across my bed. In my room, in my house, on top of my covers, completely clothed in what I was wearing the night before.

But I was confused. Why was I here in the first place? How did I get home when the last thing I remembered was being in the ocean, looking for Jacob?

OH crap!! Jacob! Where was he? My eyes flew open as I flung myself off the bed, trying to get up. But with that abrupt movement, I felt my body ache and every muscle felt as if it were screaming at me. I wanted to lie back down and think this through, but I knew there wasn't time for that. I had to figure out exactly what was going on.

I decided I would drive over to Jacob's and see if he was okay. Then, I would demand explanations. I was so confused though. What was really happening?

Just to keep Charlie from asking questions, I tied my hair in a ponytail and changed into a dry, white t-shirt and jeans, and then, I hurried, clumsily, down the stairs towards my car.

As I reached the kitchen, I saw a perfectly normal Jacob Black sitting in the chair across the table from happy Charlie. They were both laughing about something I obviously was unaware of. It seemed as if everything was normal. But I knew something must be explained.

I stood at the kitchen entrance for a while, just staring at the two of them converse, but I didn't hear a word they said. I was too shocked to even make my ears function properly. Finally, Jacob noticed I was standing, observing, and he turned to smile at me.

"Hey Bella!! Good morning. Have a good night's rest?" Jacob's vivid, white smile almost angered me. Why was he acting like nothing happened? I know I didn't just have a dream. Otherwise, I wouldn't be aching and wet.

I didn't answer him right away. That's when Charlie took a hit at it.

"Yea, good morning Bells. Jake just decided to come over this morning and we were just talking, waiting till you got up…so I guess you're up! I have to go out to the station today. Be home later kids."

Charlie left, and I still hadn't said anything. It was like neither my mouth nor ears where working this morning.

"So, how about last night…? Sleep well, or what?" Jacob wasn't smiling this time, but he still had a perky tone in his voice.

I blew up at this moment. He knew what was actually happening. He had too!!

"JACOB BLACK!!! Don't act like you don't know what happened last night!! How the heck did I get here?!?! How did YOU get here?!!? We we---were cliff diving a—and, you disappeared!! What is going on!?!?"

"Uhh, slow down Bells, I have no idea what you are talking about." Jacob still had a smirk on his face, one that I was unsure of.

"This isn't funny Jacob!!! I want to know what the hell you are trying to hide from me, NOW!!"

Jacob now moved from the table chair and over to my side, offering me a hug.

I rejected his hug and stepped back. "Jacob, this is serious. Don't try and distract me, what is going on?"

"Bella, I really don't know. Maybe it was a bad dream…"

"NO!! It was no dream Jacob!! How can you explain this—" I let my hair done out of the ponytail and shook it to show him how wet it was.

"Um, I have no idea why your hair is wet…" He once again, said it with a smile.

Jacob was playing dumb. He was messing with my head. There was something he wasn't telling me. I just had to know. I had to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long, long, LONG, wait. It is my fault. I know I left you hanging for quite some time and I know that this chapter was not much, but please expect more soon. This chapter was just a little treat. I promise the next few chapters will be exactly what you all want!


	18. Nightmare

**Chapter 17**

**Nightmare**

"Jacob SERIOUSLY!!! What is going on?" I was losing my composure.

"The games have to stop Jacob, I mean it."

"Fine, you obviously think something is 'going on', so I show you….I'll show you alright." Jacob started heading towards the front door, taking long strides.

I wondered what he was doing exactly. As he walked into the front yard, he didn't bother to look back to see if I was coming. It seemed that he knew what he was doing.

I finally got the hint that he wanted me to follow him, so I stumbled along the kitchen and out the door to meet him in the yard.

But when I arrived, my eyes saw something they weren't expecting. They saw some_one _not expected.

It was the same guy that almost caused me to have an accident that day, the same odd, guy that followed my car without effort. The same exact guy who had the piercing black eyes, bronze hair and marble white body.

He stood there a few feet away from me with an evil smirk on his pale pinkish lips. I could feel a sweep of coldness run through my veins as I studied this mysterious figure with torn dirty clothing and bare feet. He looked savage, an animal, like I have never seen in my life, like I never thought existed.

I felt frozen, my legs wanted to run, escape from the monster only a few steps away from me. My brain wanted to know what had happened to Jacob.

And my lips, stupid and possibly being the cause of my soon-to-be murder, blurted out the exact words I was feeling.

"Who—who, are you??!? What did you do with Jak—e" I was stuttering once more and a spasm of nervous quivers escaped from my body.

The evil creature continued to pierce me with his stare as the smirk on his lips widened and he began to shift slightly closer to me. With his slow movements, his lips started to utter the strangest noise, almost like a whispering white noise. I couldn't understand anything he was saying, possibly because his lips were moving at the speed of light.

I could feel my body freeze completely. My ears filled with the sounds of my screaming and his horrible voice. It was as if he was trying to call me in, intrigue me to come with him. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt completely dependent for someone else. Someone else to take me and help me get to a place of comfort and safety. Away from this nightmare.

My eyes were glued on him as I struggled to move, breathe. In a flash, he was only several centimeters away from me, still whispering like a ghost, taking my soul and devouring it with joy. I couldn't feel anything. All I could see was him. He clung on to my body, and in an instant, he took us away, as if a broom sweeps the dirt from the floor. We were gone.

And that's when I woke up, screaming, panting, and shivering from the combination of cold sweat, sea water, and the breeze of the night air.

I was scared out of my mind, searching everywhere, making sure I was no longer in the presence of that savage animal.

It was a dream. Only a dream. That was a sense of relieve.

But when I realized I was still at the cliff in the middle of the night, with no Jacob to be seen, I started to panic.

Again I wondered, how did I get here when I was in the water, drowning?

How were my clothes right beside me where I had left them, but Jacob's were not?

Why did I have that dream?

I hated this feeling. I was completely unaware of what was going on and I needed to find Jacob.

Grabbing my clothes that lay next to me, I shivered as I put them on.

I had to find Jacob.

---

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Yes No? Thoughts? Opinions? Review! Thanks for reading. :)**


	19. Pain

**Chapter 18**

**Pain**

I loved Jacob Black.

I never thought I could love someone or something as much as I loved him. I knew by the way his face lit up every time we met each other that I loved him. I knew by the way he hugged me and embraced me in his huge chest that I loved him. I knew that when I could feel safe every time I was near him that I loved him. I didn't need anything else but him, his soul, his presence, his LOVE.

Because I loved him. I loved Jacob Black.

When I was little, he was there for me, playing in the same sandbox, sharing the same candy on Halloween, and walking the same beach on warm summer evenings.

When I had to leave that summer to live with Renee, I realized, I had lost my muse. My reason of happiness. But living with Renee in Arizona so long was like a temporary hold, forcing me to put the pain of my loss to rest, and leaving me to deal with out his presence.

And I remember how that loss felt. It hurt. It hurt to be without Jacob. It was like a piercing pain in my chest without him. I felt that feeling now. I had lost him once more. If only I could see his huge brown eyes again and his warm white smile, I would do anything to tell him, how much I loved him. How much I remembered our childhood and how much our friendship and truly turned into something more.

I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't be without him. And therefore, that pushed me. I had to look for him and spill my heart out towards him. I couldn't lose him again.

So I made my way away from the cliff. I'd check by the truck, maybe he was there. I ran, the cold breeze sending shivers down my spine. The tears leaking from my eyes felt like cold ice seeping from inside of me.

Pain creaked in every part of my body and a little was let out when I yelp his name. The cry sounded as if I were suffering. Anyone who would have heard me would have thought so. I was. I needed him.

"Jacob!!! Jake! Please," I cried, my words were incoherent and unclear, but I needed to find him.

As I approached the truck, my heart sunk. Nothing but the rusty red gift was there. It reminded me of him. Warmness. But, the warmness was overshadowed by darkness when I realized I still hadn't found him.

The tears wouldn't stop. My face contorted in pain as I leaned against the truck, sliding slowly to the cold, wet ground. It was beginning to be a hassle to see anything. Was the moon out? My tears acted like a cloud over my eyes.

I glanced towards the swaying trees of the forest. Was it possible? Maybe.

Another spasm of pain hit me as I jumped up and ran for the woods. I would find him. I would have to.

Twigs and leaves smacked my face. I was running as fast as I possibly could. Faster than I ever thought I could.

"Jake!! Jake!! Please, where are you?!?"

Running even faster now, I struggled to see. The woods were getting thicker and the darkness was taking over. My clumsy weak body was doing the least to help me. I toppled over a broken tree and feel to the wet ground. I could feel the mud and dirt ooze all over my body. I didn't care. Screaming, I struggled to get right back up again, but I couldn't.

Something had grabbed a hold of my foot. I was stuck. I pulled harder and harder, but no force could pull me from the death trap.

Then, I realized that I wasn't just stuck, I was _caught. _Someone had my foot_._ I could feel a cold, hard grip on my ankle now.

Was it Jake? Had he found me?

No. Because this grip was not gentle, warm. It was hard, and if I moved, my ankle would probably break.

The only thing I could think of, the only thing it could be.... that dreaded animal.

My dream then flashed back in my head.

No. No. _Please_. NO.

I slowly turned my head back to see what had me and I wished I hadn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm making an effort to post more frequently. Next chapter should be up soon. Keep coming with the reviews! ;)**


	20. Caught

**Chapter 19**

**Caught**

It was that same freakish creature that kept haunting me. His black gaze burned me and his slight grin scared me to death.

No, I was beyond fright at this point. I was terrified. He had finally caught me. This…creature. I was dead. I just knew it.

"Hello beautiful. I have been waiting so long for you. Finally, we've met."

His icy voice was piercing. He spoke to me calmly, intriguingly as if he were trying to lure me in. We were both on the cold, wet and muddy forest floor, his grip still hard around my ankle.

"Le—let me GO!" I screamed all that was inside of me. I didn't know any defensive skills. I was completely vulnerable. To even think I would get away from this beast was crazy. What was he?

"My name is Edward…to answer your question." The freak smiled and scooted himself closer to my feet in a snake-like motion, hardening his grip and splashing mud everywhere. How did he know what I was thinking?

He smiled wickedly as he continued.

"Oh, and I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon, my love. I've waited all my life—and yours—for this moment."

"What are you talking about? JUST…LET ME GO!"

This time I tried to make a run for it, but failed, twisting my ankle in the process. His cold grip tightened to unbelievable strength around the now broken ankle and a rage of screaming and crying escaped from me.

My ankle burned. And I could feel it throbbing.

He finally let go of my ankle and lifted himself off the ground, keeping his black eyes on me and a nonchalant grin on his pale, dirty face. His clothes were torn and withered with mud and dirt, and grime coated over every inch on his body. Barefoot and homely-looking, he looked just as he did the day he almost made me crash.

Tears and mud ran down my face. I was in so much pain. Still plastered to the forest floor with my stomach down, I couldn't get away. Or could I? I looked around for possible things to grab on. A branch? Maybe I could whack him with it and then hopefully limp somewhere for help.

"HAHA! You are more pathetic than I thought."

He now bent himself down in front of my face, so that his face was a few inches above mine and continued,

"Do you honestly think, you can get away from me Bella Swan?"

How'd he know my name?

"Do you think you can defeat me? You're such a nice girl, Bella. Why would you want to just…leave me like that after I have been waiting for you for so long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! What do you WANT from me?" I tried so hard to get the words out, but my sobs covered most of them.

He placed his dirty finger upon my lips. I wanted to gag at how long his fingernail was and how badly it looked. Dirt coated the whole thing.

He whispered now, "Shh…don't strain yourself, beautiful. It'll all be over…soon. "

With that, he then lifted himself up of the ground and disappeared.

…Or so I thought.

In an instant, he appeared again from above and was now standing in front of me with his hand wide open, looking ready to hit something. With a loud CLAP, a rage of pain ripped through my whole head. And everything went black, once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YES, I know it has been SO LONG. Almost a YEAR? I hope you guys are still interested in the story. Even if you had to reread it. =/ Sorry people! I have time now, so I will be coming with a long chapter tomorrow!


	21. Prophecy

**Chapter 20**

**Prophecy**

"Oh…finally you're awake, my Bella…"

His cold voice filled my ears as my eyes slowly fluttered open. My head was pulsing from the blow I'd received. I didn't understand what he wanted from me…why he wanted to kill me…

"Oh Bella, whoever said I wanted to kill you sweetie?" Edward smiled as he sat in a chair across from me. He was reading my mind…how?

We were in a dark room, lit only by a small lamp in a corner. I was lying on a cot-like metal bed inside this small…room. It smelt faintly of blood. I hated the smell and wanted to gag even more from the grungy condition of the room. There were papers and clothes scattered everywhere.

I didn't think I had the courage to say anything else, fearing what else he would do to me. But I really needed answers. I was confused and aching. I needed to figure out what was happening to me. Where was Jacob? Was he dead?

"Not yet…" Edward replied to my thoughts.

"I thought I would spare him some time…you know, just so I could be with you first."

His eyes glared into mine, seductively. I had to say something.

"Wh—why me? What are you? What do you want? Where is Jacob?"

The words were all a jumbled mess. I could taste the blood in my mouth from my bloody gums and teeth. He had hit me so hard back in the forest, I'd been knocked out. I could feel the blood in my hair. The broken ankle.

"Do you normally ask this many questions, beautiful?"

I wished he'd stop calling me that. I was furious, but completely defenseless.

Edward inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes with satisfaction.

"You smell so…tantalizing. You smell good Bella."

He quickly got up out of the chair in a fluid motion and was beside me in less than a second, picking up a few bloody strands of my hair and putting them to his nose. He then slowly ran a finger down the blood dripping from my forehead and placed it in his mouth to taste.

Closing his eyes once more as he sucked on his finger, he sighed. Then continued, looking into my eyes,

"My name is Edward Cullen. Just in case you have forgotten. I've been waiting for you Bella. I've been waiting for this moment all of my life."

"What the hell are you talking about? You keep saying that." The words escaped my mouth before I had the chance to think about what I was doing.

"Bella, you still don't get it? Ah…I didn't want to go into too much detail before I…well, never mind. Bella, sweetie, don't you find it quite irritatingly strange that you can't remember anything about your childhood best friend?"

I didn't answer. I was the one who needed the answers…

He continued, staring into my eyes,

"I contributed to that. You see, when I heard that you were finally coming back to Forks to fulfill the prophecy, I knew I had to take actions, quick. I made you forget major pieces of your childhood with Jacob so that you would _want_ to be with him more and _want _to pay your dues as a 'best friend.' It was a distraction. I used him as bait…to catch you."

"I—I don't understand. What…prophecy?" I whispered slowly, not taking my gaze off of him.

"Centuries ago, my kind was created. I joined six others and we formed a cult, or clan. There is a prophecy that has been around ever since the beginning of our creation. It says, in order for us to live in peace, we must sacrifice a human. But just not any human, the _right_ human. Our human. The prophecy says that you are my human Bella."

Nothing could describe my feelings right now. Pain, terror, confusion.

Slowly, I replied,

"What..is your kind?"

"We're immortals. Vampires. We wait until our human is of age, 17. And then, scope them out for sacrifice. You see Bella, I have been watching you this whole time. Ever since you were born here 17 years ago, I lurked in the forest, behind your house, disguised in your school, watching your every move, waiting for this day Bella. When finally, you'd be mine, and I'd finally be at peace. When you'd left to live with your mom in Arizona, I waited here. Waited for that day you'd come home to your Charlie and fall in love with your best friend. The perfect distractions to keep you here, just long enough for me to go in for the attack."

He smiled his evil smile and my blood ran cold. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was speechless.

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. It doesn't matter either way." Edward replied. "Our kind isn't at peace when all we have to eat is regular humans Bella. Once we find the right one, we can ultimately go on months, years even, without a sufficient meal. It's like when you eat a small meal, compared to a large one. A large meal keeps you full, satisfied longer. Whereas a small one doesn't and you need to eat them more frequently. You are just right for me Bella. Your blood will satisfy me."

He inched closer to my face, inhaling my scent. It sent shivers down my spine. What could I do? I couldn't believe any of this was happening. It couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Yes, that was it. Just another dream. I'd wake up and everything would be fine. Just a dream.

Edward laughed, slyly. "Hahaa, it's no dream my Bella. Those dreams you had before were just your brain sort of… foreshadowing you of what was to happen. But, looks like it's happening now, huh Bella?"

His cold, dirty hand was on my cheek now, and his face was inches from mine.

"Anything you'd like to say….before you die, my love?"

I turned my head from his grasp so that my face was opposite his. I wouldn't give up. I knew this couldn't be the end. Not now.

This angered him. In an instant, he grabbed my face with both hands and twisted my head back to its old position. A heard my neck crack loudly and I let out a cry.

"You THINK you can fight me? I have been training for this day for centuries. You WON'T be leaving here alive, stupid bitch."

It was like a blink of an eye when I noticed his cold, hard lips crushed into mine as he forced a kiss upon us. His fingers grasped my face, almost piercing my skin with his sharp fingernails and his breath tasted of putrid, old blood. With his eyes closed at the moment, I tried to think fast. I wouldn't kiss him back or struggle too much , for I knew he would only torture me some more, but my hands were free so I looked around for something I could use to get him off of me. I wasn't going to give up. I would find Jacob and we would get out of this place. Get help.

A pair of scissors lay not too far from the cot on a side table. I stretched my arm just enough so that my fingertips barely touched the silver blades. In that moment, Edward's eyes flashed open whilst he kept the kiss. He grabbed my fingers and used the same death grip that broke my ankle. I heard the POP, POP, and CRACK of my fingers as he pulled them back to my side on the cot.

I wanted to bite his tongue, force him off me, and do anything to prevent him from killing me like this. But then I remembered. He could read my mind.

The kiss stopped. His black eyes were furious as he uttered,

"You don't get it, do you?" He laughed, continuing, "There's NOTHING you can do. Don't worry so much. You won't feel a thing after the first bite, I promise."

He smiled and trailed his nose down my face and to my neck, sniffing in my scent.

I guess this was it. I wished I could just see Jake again. Charlie and Renee. Just once.

I closed my eyes and anticipated my last breath, when suddenly, I didn't feel Edward's presence anymore. Was he still there? Was I dead already?

I opened my eyes slowly, one by one to see Edward still hunched over me, but looking out the window of his small room. His gaze was intense and serious, almost frightened. He growled,

"No way…this wasn't in the prophecy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like the twist? Told you all I'd be back with another chapter! Only I decided to make this one a lot faster! My faithful readers deserve it. =] Thanks all for reading. Would love the reviews, just so I can hear what you all think of it. More chapters sooner than you'd think!


End file.
